1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates generally to speaker systems, and more particularly, to improved vertical array-type speaker systems.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years various surround-sound speaker systems have come to be used for 3-dimensional reproduction of digitally recorded or broadcasted sound, (encoded with spatial data.) Clear natural surround-sound reproduction can only be obtained when the reproduced sound field is free from the effects of unwanted coloration, spurious lobal radiation, and unwanted, ceiling, floor and wall reflections.
The salient inherent features of arrayed column speakers have been exploited and improved in U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,628 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,196, however the low-efficiency of the direct radiating small diameter speaker units; in a single row array, led to experimentation with a double row. And subsequently resulted in the greatly improved, compact and highly efficient front-loaded vertically arrayed speaker system as described and claimed herein.
The speaker-device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,196 features the forming of a speaker and horn array in a baffle case. The positioning of the small diameter speakers as a closely spaced vertical array, provides a radiation pattern that is broad in the horizontal plane, whereas the pattern becomes sharp in the vertical plane, as the wave-length becomes shorter than the vertical length of the array. Mounting the direct-front-radiating speaker and backloading horn arrays in a back enclosing baffle-case permits easy stacking and serves to direct the back-side sound radiation of the arrays in a forward direction; in phase with the direct front radiation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,196 teaches side-by-side placement of the speaker device to obtain a double row of arrayed-speakers. The problem of "horizontal confinement of the radiated sound", led to experiments with "directional front baffling." Experimentation led to a baffle-angle of 90 degrees, then to much smaller angles. A tremendous gain in efficiency as compression-driver action took-over was proved, and further research into multiple-arrayed boards, and directional-baffling boards resulted in the front loaded vertical array speaker concept which is claimed and described in this application.
The problem of low efficiency inherent with the single-row array has now been completely solved, and a compact low cost module construction allowing mounting in speaker-cabinets and other furniture; as well as in walls has been developed.